


Wild Sex

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House runs into Cam at a bar. And she challenges him. But not to a duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So not mine. Yet.  
> Betas: Thank you to the delectable katakombs.  
> Written in response to the fifth smut!challenge at the House/Cameron Smut-A-Thon comm.

When he sees her at the bar, he almost turns and leaves.

Instead, House limps over, plunking himself down beside her. “Well, Cameron,” he mocks, “I guess you’re here because you want _jello shots_.”

Allison turns to glare. For a moment, he thinks he’s caught her off-guard. But then her eyes narrow. “Maybe. And I’m sure you remember what goes with those.”

He does. He’d been caught off-guard, himself, by that line. “Oh yes!” he exclaims, deliberately loud. “ _Wild_ sex, wasn’t it?”

She takes a swig of beer. “That’s right. Not that you’d know anything about that, though.”

He stares. Has she just _challenged_ him?

He orders a shot of whiskey, watching her the whole time. House knocks it back, then toys with the glass. He decides to push her. “Wanna bet, _Allison_?”

She chuckles. “You’re all talk and no action, _Greg_.” She finishes her drink, then gets up and leans in. Her lips brush lightly over his bristly chin, ghost over the side of his mouth, and then leave a blazing trail of soft heat over his cheekbone and against his ear. “When push comes to shove, if I were lying naked in the backseat of your car, you’d do absolutely nothing about it. Except maybe have a _look_ and then jerk off to your memories later.”

He’s stunned. He can’t hear anything, save the rushing of blood in his ears. He has a dim sense of grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the bar, and soon enough finds himself standing next to the ‘Vette in an isolated spot in the darkest corner of the parking lot.

He’s going to prove her wrong.

His lips are against her ear, now. “You’re the one who’s all talk and no action, Allison. ‘Naked in the backseat’, huh? I’d _pay_ to see that.”

She’s calm. Too calm. “Then you’d better get your wallet ready,” she says. Her slim fingers slide into his jeans pocket, pulling out the car-keys, while he stands there, still dazed.

Allison unlocks the doors, then climbs into the backseat.

She starts to unbutton her blouse.

He watches, and thinks his jaw’s about to come unhinged. He climbs in after her, shutting the door. Watching her calmly stripping. Is he dreaming this? He must be.

But he’s not. He can smell her, shampoo and perfume and sex. She’s resting back against the door, naked and watching him. She waits a long moment, and then lets her lips curl into a knowing smirk. “Here I am, and there you are. Doing _nothing_. I was right.”

Nobody beats him. _Nobody._ He’s on her, mouth searing across hers. Her nipples stiffen as he squeezes them. Her juices smear across his palm when he reaches between them to find out just how badly she wants him.

She’s moaning now, and he feels a thrill of victory as he finds her slippery clit, rubbing it almost viciously. His thigh is complaining and he feels like he’s going to explode inside his jeans, but he ignores both. He’s going to make her lose control. Payback.

He takes a nipple into his mouth, biting lightly, and shoves a finger in and out of her, thumb pressing hard on her clit still. It’s rough and fast, but that must be how she likes it, because she throws her head back and arches against him, spasming around his fingers.

“Get dressed,” he orders. “You’re coming with me. I won our bet, and now I’m going to _collect_.”

“Fine,” she says languidly.

Funny, she doesn’t look or act like someone who has _lost_. But then again, he supposes neither does he.

 


End file.
